


Fourth Time's the Charm

by rhysgore



Series: Classic Who Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Drowning, M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turlough attempts to do what no other person, monster, or alien has been able to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Time's the Charm

The Doctor has made allusions to his respiratory bypass system before, and Turlough has seen it demonstrated on occasion. He’s watched, fascinated, as monsters and villains of all sorts tried to strangle the Doctor, to no avail. 

Perhaps this perceived immunity to asphyxiation is why Turlough decides for certain that he wants to drown the Doctor.

He gets his chance sooner than expected. Wandering aimlessly through the corridors of the TARDIS one morning, Turlough stumbles across a swimming pool. It’s not particularly fancy or large, but the Doctor is swimming in it, in a surprisingly modest two piece swimsuit.

"Oh!" The Doctor is surprised to see him there. Likely, he was expecting to be alone. "I didn’t notice you, sorry. I was just going for a morning swim."

"Do you mind if I join you, Doctor?" Turlough asks, lacing his fingers together. The Doctor shakes his head.

"Not at all. Come on in." The Doctor continues swimming, not watching as Turlough, who lacks a bathing suit of any kind, strips completely naked and slips into the warm water. "I could go to any pool in the universe, but I usually find the TARDIS ones to be fine enough. They’re always the ideal temp-" When the Doctor turns around, he immediately notices Turlough’s nudity. It would have been hard to ignore.

It would have been even harder to ignore the pair of lips that crash into his own. Turlough kisses him, hard and desperate, and the Doctor gives in almost immediately. They kiss almost feverishly, each of them only just realizing exactly how much they need it. Turlough reaches around the back of the Doctor’s head, tangling long fingers in his dripping wet hair.

Seconds later, before the Doctor even realizes what’s happening, Turlough has submerged his head underwater. The Doctor struggles, flailing and splashing, trying desperately to fight his way out, but Turlough is just a little bit stronger than him, and that strength is enough to keep him down. It takes a long time, longer than it would take for any human or even for a Trion, but eventually the Doctor stops fighting, and simply goes limp. Turlough holds his head under for a few more minutes, just for good measure.

His expression doesn’t change at all as he climbs out of the pool, towels himself off, and dresses himself again, but there's a look in his eyes now, halfway between shell-shocked and crazed, the only thing that indicates what he just did. And he doesn’t look back as he exits the room, but it doesn’t matter, because nothing follows him - not even golden light.


End file.
